


The Telephonist

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [70]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

*Ring ring*

"Kuryakin . . . No, Miss Evans, I don't know where Napoleon is."

Illya replaced the telephone receiver and returned to his report.

*Ring ring*

"Kuryakin . . . No, Miss Sheldon, Napoleon is not here."

This time the receiver was slammed down.

*Ring ring*

"Kuryakin . . . All I can tell you, Miss Montgomery, is that Napoleon is here somewhere."

*Slam*

*Ring ring*

"Kuryakin . . . I neither know nor care."

*Slam*

Snatching up his typewriter, Illya stormed from the office, just as Napoleon entered.

"Going somewhere, Tovarisch?"

"Grand Central Terminal! There'll be fewer interruptions!"


End file.
